Goodbye 1989!: Story of Android 18
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: 18,17 and the Rest of the DBZ gang are in the 1990's MUHAHAHA living our lives as humans.....and still keeping the action ...but The story starts after 18 wake up from a hangover at RAVE! w00t mi gusta! Please comment
1. RAVE!

**No, I do not own DBZ or anything afilated with it except my characters...if you don't believe me go on for info about this**

**OK I gave the android some REAL NAMES**

**Android 18: _Elizabeth_**

**&**

**Android 17: _Jason_**

* * *

She walked round the house ditzy like a tipsy goddess.

Elizabeth finally made her destination, the bathrom.

"Fuck!!! I hate hangovers..." she mummbled moments before she reguretated her remains from last night.

"Sis...you iight" Jason called from afar this his body dangling lifelessly from the couch.

"Bad...hangover..."

She fipped her hair up and away from here face as she rinsed her face and removing exess vomit.

"W...Where are we...this is our apartment..."

She looked around and noticed that there were other people in the house that seemed familar in her mind but yet forigen to her eyes.

She walked up to a blacked hair male who was wasted on the floor.

"Hey...dude...ok..."

The man shot up giving her a heart attack.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! YOU SON OF A FUCK!!!!!"

"Man...I had a fucked up dream that I fucked a dog in the ass..."

Her eyebrow cocked and looked at him.

"Dude...how wasted ARE you?!?!"

"I dunno but who the hell are you my face."

"...My name is Elizaneth...but you can cal me Izzy, or Liz."

"Wow...sexy name...there's this hawt pornstar name Liz...lol...not you," She grew angry when he made that comment, "But...my name Goku..." He mummbled as he scratched his head.

"Hey."

Elizabeth looked at her brother. "Yeah..."

"Um...I forgot...I think I'm still high..." Jason laughed hard until he started to caugh.

"So...do you know anyone else in here???"

"Shit! I know everyone in this room..." Goku began to laugh hard and plopped on the floor and tried to colect himself.

_Is everyone in here wasted???_

She thought as she looked around.

"Well first there's Yamcha, " He said pointing to the stairs,"Bulma ...the blue-haired chic on the table, on next toBulma--the black-haried is Chi-chi."

"Wow..." Elizabeth gwaked at the Bulma for a while as he continue on the list all of his friends.

"And my best friends, Krillin, the on hanging," Krillin fell, "WAS hanging...from the ...rail... And Vegeta...were suprosed that he drank...he kept going on how he's Buddhist and what not...someone must of 'spiked' his drink"

"...heh I guess ya got alota friends ya?" Elizabeth said with a soft smile

"Yeah...and I'm deeply in love with one...we've been together ever since!"

"Awwww...who, Bulma?"

"No...would if I ws interested...it's Vegeta...my lover!" Goku gave her a childish smile.

"Oh...so you're..."

"Gay...yes anything else...no."

"Wow...how did your parents take it???"

"I...dunno..."

"What kinda of answer--"

"They died before I met them..."

"...Oh sorry to hear that..." She was feelin bad for asking

"Its ok." Goku replied with a smile bigger than before

"So...um...about --never mind..."

"What????"

"Nothing.just thinking out loud."

She got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma wasted with her legs copped open witj a mini skirt on.

Elizabeth blushed and turned away.

_Wow...she fuckin hawt!!!!_

She mummbled to herself as she turn back once more.

_DAMN..._


	2. Naked Aliens and Drunk Karoke

As she turn away once more, Bulma popped up and drooped on the floor

"OMG! Are you okay????"

Bulma got up and ran to the kitchen sink to barf.

"...o0'..."

"Damnit...I hate hangovers..." Bulma's voice quickly dropped.

"Is there someth--"

"Where are my panties??!?!?!"

"Huh????"

"I can't find my panties..."

"Wha?"  
"My underwear are not on my body!!!!"

Eighteen tried decode the words from her slurring...it wasn't much luck for er until Bulma fashed her!

"My...panties...are gone!"

"Oh...OH!"

"Cannn...can you help me find them..."

"Okay..." Elizabeth blushed and he rface was cherry red.

"...Yeah...why not."

Luckily for them the underwear were rescued abefore anyof the men woke up.

"So...what you're name blondie..." Bulma craxked a smile and caresses her face.

"E...Elizabeth...you can call my Izzy or Liz..."

"Lez...as in lesbian???"

"NO!" she declared

"Sike...I kid... I kid...or Lizzy...hee hee I mixed it...um...what brings you here..."

"Well I live a driving distance from here and I heard there was a rave...I never been to one o I decided t come her..." explained Elizabeth

"What part of Japan ya from." Bulma blurted aloud scared everyone even herself (which was sad)

"We're in New York!!!!!!" Yelled Goku from afar.

"A...Atcually...you are all..in Berlin..."

"In the Burrows..." Shouted Goku.

"Berlin as in Germany."

There was a long silence.

"Wait WTF?!?!?!?" echoed from all through the house.

"Goku you said we were going to New York!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I thought too.." he wimpered.

"Imma kill ya!!!" Chi chi yelled.

Eighteen shouted in plead for silence and it wa s granted, "It was a joke...we ARE in New York."

The house mummbled and sighed in relief.

"So...yeah what now..."

**_"I wanna kick a baby..."_**

All eyes were on Vegeta.

"...What...???"

"DO you have any idea whay you just said 'Geta???"

"Nope!" he said with a confident smile on his face.

"You said you wanna kick a baby."

"I did..." Vegeta began to walk on the rail and slide down to kill his boredom while conversating with Goku...it went on for ever.

While everyone began to pick up the pieces of what happened a naked female strutted down the the steps and landed on the couch.

"Hey..." The woaman said.

She was lucious woman with carmel skin complection and had the body o a goddess she also had a tail! Not a monkey one like Goku and Vegeta...But a fox's!

Her eyes were a wildflower and they glistened in the light.

All of the men sex drives were put into overdrive except for a certain few. (Not pointin no elbows 'Veggie ang Goku')

When she notice what the eyes of testrone had been glaring on her for when wailed and had her hand in positon to 'blast a bitch'!!!

"Okay...someone get me a shirt or Imma killa bitch!!"

Yamcha hauled up the stairs to find a extra large shirt to give to the woman.

"Thank you..." She said in a low sexual voice that made his pants tight

"O-tay...everyone is fimilar with everone except you...," explained Krillin, "Mind tellin us your name"

" ...Rita...Hydrian name is Ryuga..."

As a car drove pat Jason to sing alone like it was karaoke.

"Insane in the brain!!! ooh chic ooh chic ooh chic AW!

All eyes were in Jason.

"Yall neva heard that song before?"  
"Insane in the membrane...insane in the brain!" Jason tried to refresh everyone's memory...they knew but just gave him the silent treatment.

"...Im pretty sure that last part wasn't in it..." Vegeta blurted out spining in the chair.

"OH shut up!" Jason blurted embarrassed as he walked off.


End file.
